


Take My Whole Life Too

by stylinked



Category: One Direction
Genre: Fluff, I wrote this at 6am, M/M, My First Work, cute shit, idk what to tag, idk why, larry wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5343359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylinked/pseuds/stylinked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry get married and Can't Help But Falling in Love is the song to their first dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take My Whole Life Too

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It's my first work! So tell me how it goes! I wrote this so early in the morning. I couldn't sleep and I had the song Can't Help Falling In Love With You on repeat! 
> 
> That's where the title came from. 
> 
> If there's mistakes, sorry for them! I didn't revise! 
> 
> Enjoy :)

Maui, Hawaii. 

June 2016

-

 

Today was the day. The biggest day of Harry's life. Today, this day is his top number one of the biggest day he's ever had. He was getting married to Louis. 

Today makes their sixth year anniversary and they're getting married on the day he first said yes to Louis five years ago. It's so surreal. To think back to what they've been through throughout the years together. What they accomplished together, what made their relationship weak, what made it come back stronger than ever.

Harry wasn't only getting married to his boyfriend, but his bestfriend. They've been through hell and back but their love was stronger than any bumpy road or obstacle that was thrown at them. 

Harry was looking at himself in the mirror, reminiscing of how much he's grown, how much he's grown with Louis. His long curly hair, looks luscious and natural, eyes the brightest green, lips perfect shade of pink. He's glowing. He has been ever since he woke this morning.

His suit was crisp and his YSL glitter boots was shining. He's ready. Ready to meet the love of his life at the end of the gazebo. 

"Oh my god honey! You look so dashing, my son." Anne gushes as she emerges through the door with Robin and Gemma. Giving him a tight hug and a fat smooch in the cheek. 

"Not bad, baby bro." Gemma gives him a kiss on the cheek, right after pinching it. Harry frowns playfully and swats her hands away. 

"Handsome, young man." Robin give Harry a hug also. 

Anne starts sniffling and Harry pouts, "Why're you crying Mum? You're gonna ruin your beautiful make up." Harry kisses her on the forehead. Gemma hands her mother a tissue. 

"Ready when you are, H." Niall peeks in after knocking, winking in Harry direction. 

Harrys heart races because this is it. He's finally getting married. He's been waiting so long for this day to happen and its here. He'll have Louis forever. 

They leave the room, making the walk to the beach where the sun is almost setting, the white gazebo is set up on the beautifully green vibrant grass instead of the sand. The sound of the waves and birds chirping, soothing. 

Once he steps pass this gorgeous Plumeria tree, Louis will see him. Everyone will. Harry's family, Louis' family and their closest friends. Harry already sees the white and blue. 

Louis' sisters walk down the aisle after Louis, Jay and Dan then it's Gemma, then Anne and Robin and then he's next. 

Hawaii was a good decision to have their wedding ceremony at. The warm weather, the island of Maui alone was so beautiful. 

This is it. That's piano music was Harry's cue to show himself and walk down the aisle. He holds in his tears, wiping the ones that already fell and takes a step away from behind the tree. 

Everyone stood up, smiling wetly at Harry. 

Harry's eyes met Louis and he smiles goofily and giggles when he sees that the man he'll spend the rest of his life with, looks constipated trying to hold in tears and smile but fails. 

Louis' looks ravishing in that crisp suit that brings out his eyes, his hair in a loose fringe just how Harry likes it, with no products in it and Harry's so in love. 

Louis has his hand clasps in front of him and can't hold it in anymore, he drops his head and chuckles while he sheds some tears, looking back up to the man he loves so fucking much walking down this aisle to him, smiling through the tears, shaking his head a bit at how Harry is slyly smiling with wet eyes. 

When Harry meets Louis at the front, everyone had taken their seats, they're standing shoulder to shoulder, Louis leans in and whispers to his man, "You look breathtaking, baby." 

"You too, Lou." Harry wipes a stray tear from Louis' cheek. 

The ceremony went beautifully. Lots of tears shed when they said their vows and I do's. The many pictures taken with the sun setting behind them. It was perfect. 

The reception was at the five star hotels ball room, everyone had eaten, they had cut the cake, speeches was made and now it was the first dance for the newlyweds. 

Everyone clears the dance floor as Ed Sheeran, goes on stage to sing. 

"Cheers to my best mates. This ones for you two." Ed says then starts picking at his guitar strings. Playing the tune of Can't Help Falling In Love. 

Harry wraps his arms around Louis waist, his hands clasp behind Louis' lower back as Louis's arms wrap around Harry's neck. They slowly sway to the sound of Ed's voice and his guitar. 

Harry pulls Louis closer, having Louis to lean his head on Harry's chest nuzzling his nose up to Harry's neck. 

'Like a river flows surely to the sea

Darling so it goes

some things are meant to be' Ed sings heavenly.

Harry sings the next lines softly to Louis. 

"take my hand, take my whole life too," 

Louis pulls away, staring up at Harry fondly, they sing the next line together. 

"for I can't help falling in love with you." 

They've never been so so deeply in love with each other up until now, with this song being played and they in their own little bubble, that no one dares to burst. Staring at each other as if the other will disappear if they look away. Harry leans down and kiss Louis passionately on the lips. He can't even hear anything. Just the sound of Ed's voice and the warm lips pressed against his own. 

Harry's best decision he's ever made was saying yes to Louis five years ago to be his boyfriend. 

This is the man he will spend forever with. The man he'll love with everything's he's got. The man who taught him to be someone. His anchor. His compass. His boat. His love. His always. His home.


End file.
